Because I Love You, and You Love Me
by Call Moi Crazy
Summary: One-Shot Series-Newest Chapter: Thanksgiving; [""You're a piece of work, Moon." I told him, heading upstairs to grab my bag and leave this place before my dad came out of the room downstairs with Austin still in his store."]
1. Because It's You, and It's Me

**A/N: My chapter names are usually songs. More or less anyway. **

**Because I Love You, and You Love Me**

Chapter 1

_Because It's You, and It's Me_

Background: Go with the flow

**Ally's POV**

"Stop being an asshole, Austin."

The blonde rolled his eyes, walking around the counter to get closer to me.

"I'm not," he argued.

"You are, Austin," I told him, "and I don't know why."

I set my glare towards him, knowing it would make him crack.

He starred back, indecision in his, but stubbornness also.

"Fine. He's not good enough for you, Als."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "And who is, Austin? You?"

"Yeah."

"Wrong answer," I told him, turning away to head up towards the practice room. "You had you're chance, remember?"

I turned back to look at him when I reached the top of the stairs and he hadn't answered.

The sadness and remembrance in his eyes made my stomach swirl, so I moved my eyes, resting them on the sign behind his head.

"I remember." His voice was quiet, merely a whisper in the empty music store, but it made the feeling in my stomach sink deeper. "I remember every damn minute of our relationship, Ally."

I turned away, not letting him see the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"It was toxic, Austin. It ruined too much. Destructive even. We couldn't even write anymore."

He grabbed my arm, pulled me back just as I was about to enter the room. _Our _room.

My back pressed against the wall, his hands caging me in.

"We could try again." His breath fanned against my neck, a shiver running up my spine as I turned my chin up.

Blinking, common sense came back to me and I turned, pushing him away and heading towards the piano.

"We can't try again. I was happy, Austin. I liked him. I really liked him. Why can't I just like someone for once, Austin. For once in my life, get to be a normal girl."

He starred at me, his face a mask of regret, disbelief, and sadness. "You're not normal, Ally. You're extraordinary, and you shouldn't want to be anything else."

"I liked him. I _wanted _to like him." The tears started to fall down my face and Austin's arms came around me, pulling me into his lap as I fell down onto the floor. "I really wanted to like him."

"I know," Austin said, his hand petting me hair, the other still wrapped tightly around me. "But we were meant for each other. We're Austin and Ally."

'But it didn't work last time," I said, breathing deeply between words and some occasional hiccupping, my crying still going on.

"It will work this time, we'll _make _it work." He told me, his voice low and in my ear, helping to calm me down.

"Why?" I asked, hiccupping on the end.

His hand traveled to my stomach, helping to remind me to breath.

We moved in synch, perfectly completing anything the other would need.

It didn't make sense why it didn't work out right in the first time.

I've read my fair share of romance novels, and we seemed to fit the criteria perfectly.

Maybe that was it. Maybe romance novels are all wrong. The two people shouldn't fit together like puzzle pieces.

Maybe you shouldn't be so in synch.

I don't know.

"Because, no matter what, we always come back to each other. I get jealous, you get jealous. You're crying, I'm there. I'm breaking, you know what to say. Because no one else understands me like you do. Because nothing seems right if you're not there. Because you are the first thing in my mind when I wake up in the morning and the last thing in it when I finally fall asleep. Because when I can't go to sleep, it's because I'm thinking about you. Because I told the last girl I went out with that it wouldn't work because I'm I love someone else. Because I'm already in love. Because I'm in love with _you_. And love is all we need."

The tears kept pouring, even as I looked up into his eyes, only seeing love.

I leaned up, pressing my lips against his lightly, testing out the waters.

I pressed deeper, letting my tongue run gently across the slit in between his two lips.

His hands found me back, wrapping around me, making me feel ever smaller.

And I loved it.

For once in my life, I loved feeling small.

His large frame locked me against the couch, his lips pressed hard against me and his hands moved constantly, traveling from my legs, up to my side, into my hair, everywhere.

My own hands weren't much better. I let them trailed a little down his back before lifting them up, tangling them in his blonde locks and bring him even closer than I thought was possible.

He pulled back, letting me breath. And I let my head fall against his chest, panting.

Turning my head, I looked up into his eyes, "because I love you."

"And I love you."

**A/N: Hey guys! My first Austin and Ally Fanfiction. How'd I do?**

**Anyway, this is what I call a one-shot series. Basically, it's just a bunch of One-Shots just all in the same story so you can emails when I update. Usually unconnected unless I specifically say they are in some sort of series. **

**Please review, let me know what you think, it means the world to me.**

**I'll probably respond to this set of reviews since it is the first time, but I usually won't later. That's usually a multi-chapter story thing, unless yours stands out. **

**Love you guys (already),**

**Katie**


	2. Tanksgiving

~3~

* * *

><p><strong>Because I Love You, and You Love Me<strong>

Chapter 2

_Giving Thanks_

**Background: Go with the flow. Older, 19 years old. **

a/n: Also, for those of you who don't like live in America, I'm not sure if you all know about Thanksgiving, but it's a holiday, and you can google it (or whatever search engine thing you want).

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

"It could be fun," he said kissing me lightly on the lips. "It _should _be fun, Ally."

"How is going to your crazy, huge family reunion for Thanksgiving dinner fun?" I rolled my eyes at him, going back to my work.

"_Because_," he said, sitting down next to me on the bench, "you get to meet all of my family. Not just my parents."

"Yeah," I said, erasing the last few lines, "_all _of your family. All three-hundred-million-fucking-thousand of them."

It was his turn to roll his eyes at me.

"Ally. I do not have _that _many relatives," he told me, grabbing my arm so I would stop focusing on the paper in front of me, and instead, looking at him.

And I did, look at him I mean, for a moment. And I watched, as his face twisted up into his perfectly-adorable confused face that he got whenever he was just realizing something was off.

"Wait. That's not even a real number."

The way he said, with so much concern and energy, like he was a small kid who just witnessed an adult make a mistake and didn't think that grownups could ever be wrong, it brought a smile onto my face.

I couldn't help.

It was like being around him, you had to be smiling.

He wouldn't let it be any other way.

And everything he did made you want to do it anyway.

There was just something about him.

"Ally," he said, kissing my neck lightly.

I let my eyes flutter close, turning more towards him.

My head was foggy, ideas for my song fluttered away from my mind as he peppered kisses up my neck, heading towards my lips.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard a bell ringing, and it pushed me back into reality, slowly, but surely.

And after a few seconds, I was letting my eyes blink open.

"Dad! Hey."

I pushed Austin off of me, and moved away, back to the middle of the bench.

"I was, uh, writing a song, um, and Austin was helping. Or well, more distracting me, I guess, but, uh –"

"Ally," my dad said, shaking his head and heading off into the back room.

I pushed Austin again when he tried to move back closer to me.

"Austin. We literally _just _got caught making out by my dad. Do you _want _that to happen again? Because he _will _chop of your balls."

He smirked at me, hiding a sly smile, "Come on. It will be a new record. Two times in less than an hour?"

I smacked his chest with my book, getting up from the bench and stopping my song writing process.

It was not going to happen with this idiotic blond reside me, who was in one of his lets-do-anything-and-everything-that-has-some-adrenaline-to-it moods.

"You're a piece of work, Moon." I told him, heading upstairs to grab my bag and leave this place before my dad came out of the room downstairs with Austin still in his store.

* * *

><p>"Why did I agree to do this again?" I asked Austin as I grabbed my bag from his popped trunk.<p>

"_Because_," he said, coming around to join my behind his car, "you want to meet all of my family."

"No," I told him.

"Because you wanted to spend time with me."

"Nope."

"Because you love me."

"No way in –"

"_Because_," he said loudly, cutting me off and glancing at his smiling relatives that stood chatting loudly on the front porch up the driveway from us, "you wanted to get away from your dad who is still acting off after catching us making out on a piano bench in his store."

"Right." I agreed, closing the trunk, "That's why I decided to come."

I looked at him, and he rolled his eyes, turning to head off towards the house, but I stopped him before he could leave.

I raised up onto my tiptoes, even in my heels, and pressed a kiss to his lip, simple and closed mouth, just lips against lips for a few lingering seconds. I leaned up to his ear, letting my lips brush his ear as I whispered, "and since you made the worlds suckiest impression on my father, I'm going to give the worlds best impression on your family" and then I turned and walked away, knowing that he was standing behind me, watching my hips swing as I went.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, it's so nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p>"I rocked that," I told him, pulling out my pajamas from my overnight bag.<p>

Austin just continued staring at me, a dead, unimpressed look on his face, before he reached into his own bag for something to sleep in.

"Whatever."

I smiled at him, looking at the clock on the table beside me.

"Hey, guess what?"

The conversation turned light and more carefree; more like what a regular boyfriend, girlfriend relationship sounded like, rather than our back and forth teasing, challenge thing we've been doing lately.

"What?" he asked, pulling up the hem of his sweatpants until they hang low on his hips, exposing the band of his boxers.

I watched him, as he grabbed his shirt, dragging it up and over his head, exposing that gorgeous chest of his.

I walked over to him, standing in front of Austin and leaning up onto my toes and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Happy Thanksgiving," I said pressing my lips to Austin's, "and you, _you _are what I'm thankful for."

He smiled at me, leaning down to kiss me again. "Happy Thanksgiving, Baby."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I hope all of you that celebrated today, had a great day :) I did **

**Here's my special Thanksgiving Treat but I also have something _really _special planned for Christmas, so stay TUNED! I'm so excited for it! I hope you guys are too! And I hope you like it as much as I do. :)**

**Also, next on my agenda is a story in all Austins POV called** _Sing 1, 2,_ 3**. It's basically a singing competition that your two favorite people are taking part in. It's kind of a spin off on something I read on Wattpad and gave me inspiration.**

**Alright, see you guys at Christmas! I don't think I'll have the time to write another before then, but hopefully not too long after and before the new story! More on that later. :D Bye for now.**

**-Love you guys, Katie **


End file.
